Royal Family Redux
by GCTIGERFAN1
Summary: A Redo of my story Royal Family. It's basically the same general idea with minor tweaks. What if Bulma was a royal in a past that until recently had been a secret to every one. Will she have what it takes to save her friends and family? A V/B fic.
1. Prologue

**Alright this is my revised version of A Royal Family. I decided to go in a little bit of a different direction but the same general idea. I'm going to make this version more dark and a bit more detailed. I hope I get my old readers back but if not, that's ok. Hope you enjoy. Oh, also, I don't own DBZ in any way, shape, or form. **

**Prologue**

Night was at its darkest as two hooded figures sneaked their way into the storage complex of the palace. One of them removed her hood and slowly approached one of the many spaceships hidden in the back. The other followed hesitantly.

"Do you think we should really do this? I mean if we get caught it'll be the end of us."

"Even if we go back now, it'll be the end of us anyway. You can go back if you want, but I'm going." Said the leader to her reluctant follower, "besides, I'm sure we won't get caught. I've been preparing this ship for a couple of weeks now and I've created a cloaking device for it. We'll be fine."

Her friend was much comforted by that, but she followed suit anyway.

As both women climbed on board, they heard a commotion going on outside the complex.

"Where has the princess gone? She isn't anywhere in the palace!"

"Quickly men search and find her. His majesty won't be pleased if he comes back to find her missing!"

As the commotion got closer and closer to the complex, the two women hurried along in preparing the ship to launch.

"I told her we would get caught, but you didn't listen!"

"Stop complaining and hurry up and help me. If they catch us before we leave it won't be pretty. I don't know how they found out I was missing, but we have to get out of here before they decide to search in here."

With that, the final preparations were made and the ship was ready to launch. With a little tweaking of her part, the leader managed to open the complex ceiling quietly.

"Now, this is where it gets tricky, launching with as little sound and as fast as possible."

As the guards outside got closer and closer to the storage complex, they heard a strange noise coming from deep within it. In awe they watched as one of the smallest and fastest spaceships rose quickly from the complex and rapidly disappeared from view. They watched in horror as it all but vanished from view.

"Sir, what do we do now? Should we go after them?"

The man obviously in charge looked at his men and said,

"No, we wait for his majesty to return. Going after them now would only give them more of an advantage."

"We're free! We actually did it. I can't believe I doubted you for a second your highness."

The Princess looked at her companion for a second before turning towards the ever more shrinking planet she knew as her home.

"Yes, we're free" she agreed. 'But only for now' was the dim thought in her head. Not wanting to bring her happy passenger down, the Princess turned towards the controls and began typing in numbers.

Up until now, the other girl hadn't really given a thought as to where they were going. She simply followed her Princess because of both a duty she had to her as a loyal subject and as a friend. She didn't think that the Princess had given it much of a thought either. The only real thing in her mind had been escape. Before she could ask her leader as to what their destination would be, she answered her unspoken question.

"I'm programming the ship to take us to a planet located in the north quadrant called Earth. I've researched it and found it to be a planet filled with life and beings that resemble us enough for us to blend in easily. According to how far it is, it'll probably take a good while, so we better make ourselves comfortable. I doubt he'll send the guards to look for us but we'll take turns keeping watch just in case. You'll go first."

Without further instruction, the Princess headed to the back of the ship to rest and assemble her thoughts. She thought back as to why she was making this decision to leave her planet. She knew that as a little girl she never dreamed of leaving it. Her father would constantly be on trips across the galaxy dealing with both political and non political issues, leaving her in the care of her servants. When he was home he would tell her stories of wondrous planets and their inhabitants.

He would fill her head with fantasy filled tales of adventure that only a small child could truly enjoy and believe. But all of this had happened before HE killed her father. She knew it was him who did it and not an accident as he led the entire planted to believe. She knew because she had been there that night. She had seen the argument that had started in her father's quarters and had seen when it turned for the worst. It was obvious he had used some sort of poison or spell to weaken her father, for at full strength her father could've easily destroyed the other. Since she was far too young to rule the planet and she didn't have any siblings, HE had been the only one available to rule.

The day the inauguration ceremony took place was the day her life as she knew it, ended. Never again did she laugh carefree as she used to, nor play silly hiding games with the many servants of the place. Her childhood innocence was ripped from her by the murderer of her father. He would constantly terrorize her with verbal assaults and sometimes it would turn physical. When it did, she would usually be left in her room beaten and battered while he would send healers to help her, only for the cycle to continue. As the years went by and she got older, the beatings got progressively worse. They would no longer be kept in the confinement of her room. Usually when he was in a more aggressive mood, he would take her the dungeons where she was forced to take a liquid that would suppress her powers leaving her defenseless towards him. Those were the worst times for her.

Finally, there came a day when she became old enough to begin training. She had seen her father train hard along with many of the guards and she didn't understand any of it. She hated fighting, she hated confrontations which was one of the reasons as to why she never fought back when he beat her. She simply took it and dealt with it as best as she could. When time did come for her to begin training, he took her to the training guards and ensured them to teach her strictly the basics. Astonishingly, they too knew that HE had murdered the king and therefore hated him for it. So when the Princess was brought to them, they saw it as a great advantage and took it. They trained her not only in the basics but in much more. They taught her many ways to kill and torture. At first she resisted. She didn't want to know any of it. But as time went on and she saw the pain and sorrow he brought everyone else, she forced her feelings down and became what they wanted her to be.

They trained her under the false belief that HE had no idea that they were doing it. They simply thought he was under the impression that they were just teaching her basics and leaving it at that. They were wrong. When at last the time came when they thought she was ready to beat him, they filled her head with ideas of how she would win. They hammered into her that she was indeed more powerful than he and that she would crush him. To say that he was the one who crushed her was an understatement. That day he was told them of how he knew all along what was going on but decided not to intervene. He was simply curious as to how strong she would get. He knew that she would never be as strong as he was as long as she still held onto her beliefs of not fighting. Even when she went along with what the training guards wanted, there was still a part of her that defied them. That was what caused her to lose.

After the battle she became desperate. She decided to leave her planet with her only friend. Her friend had been the healer assigned to her from Him. She had been the one who healed her after every beating. A close friendship had been created that would help both girls survive the tough years. Once she knew where they were going and how to get there, she persuaded her friend to go along with her, and she did.

As she lay there thinking, she wondered what the new planet would be like. She had done enough research to know that she and her friend would be able to live comfortably as long as they didn't make too much of a connection with the inhabitants. She didn't wish to be tied down to a planet she didn't know. She decided to rejoin her friend, since she couldn't very well rest now.

As she stepped onto the control room she noticed her friend looking out the window of the ship.

"Will you miss it Chi Chi?" she asked her.

"I'm not sure. Probably for a little bit, but then again there wasn't much left for us was there Bulma?"

They both looked nostalgically out the window and prepared themselves for the long trip to Earth where they would start their new lives as free women.

Elsewhere, the General was explaining their situation to their leader.

"Should we go after them My Lord?"

"No. Leave them be General. Princess Bulma may have fled her planet, but she cannot flee forever. We will find her in time. Don't worry too much about it."

He looked towards the sky and smirked with evil in his eyes.

'Yes, you can run Bulma, but you can't hide. Not from me you can't. For I will find you.'

**Well, what did you think? This is basically a prologue but it will get better. I promise =) and I will finish this one. Haha well please review as it keeps me going. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok guys here we go. Chapter 1. This is where the major changes start, I'm starting after the events of GT only Goku never left and he's back to his normal self. Well enjoy. Remember, I don't own DBZ in any way, shape, or form.**

**Chapter 1**

Bulma awoke with a start from the nightmare. She looked around the dimly lit room and realized Vegeta wasn't back yet. At first she wondered where the hell he was, but then remembered that he and Goku had left earlier that day. It had been a couple of months after the incident with Omega Shenron and both Goku and Vegeta had recently become obsessed with training in Super Saiyan Four mode. Since they were both unbelievably strong in that state, and they didn't want to hurt the Earth, they decided to take a spaceship and train in space.

Seeing as how she probably wasn't going to be getting a decent night's sleep, Bulma begrudgingly got up and made her way to the bathroom. Once there, she stripped herself of her clothing and looked at her body in the full length mirror. To say she was annoyed was an understatement. She noticed the parts of her body that were beginning to show signs of sagging and she sighed.

'If only human bodies were as long lasting as ours'

She closed her eyes and cloaked her chi as well as she could. In an instant, her body began to change. Her skin becoming more youthful, her hair began to grow in length. Her eyes changed to a much more intense shade of blue. Almost glowing. Her canines began growing as well, becoming sharp fangs. The tips of her ears became long and pointy. Once her transformation was complete she opened her eyes and looked at her body once more.

'Much better.' She thought.

To say she was beautiful didn't do her justice. Her body was once again strong and youthful. Her beauty was unmatched. She looked at herself with a nostalgic air. She wished she could stay like this all the time and not have to disguise herself, but she knew there was no other way. She sighed once again, remembering the beginning of it all.

After she and Chi Chi had landed on Earth, they began to familiarize themselves with the unknown planet. They traveled all around and noticed the ways of Earthlings. Little by little, Bulma worked on spells that would change their appearance but not their actual molecular structure. Slowly she taught the necessary spells to Chi Chi. It wasn't much of a change. The only major difference was their beauty. Chi Chi wasn't ugly by any means, in fact she was quite beautiful, but she didn't have Bulma's beauty. As time went on, Bulma sadly noticed that human's lives were short in comparison to theirs. Fleeting even. And so Bulma realized that in order for them to fit in more, they had to age as well. It wasn't something either of them was happy about.

They had to also thing about their nutrition. In their home planet they sustained themselves by drinking the blood of other beings. They never killed any beings; they just simply had a lot of variety. At first being on Earth, they realized it would be hard. They couldn't very well travel to other planets for fear that they would be found. So they had to learn to sustain themselves on human food as well. It was hard, but they managed. During this time, Bulma was also training.

After her humiliating defeat at His hands, she decided she had to get stronger. Again, she couldn't very well travel to another planet to train, so she taught Chi Chi how to create a force field that would keep Bulma inside and still be powerful to withstand her attacks. As time went on and she got stronger, she thought of going back and challenging him again, but she knew it would be fruitless effort. She knew she had to somehow become stronger than him, and that was next to impossible. Years turned into decades and they remained on Earth. Even though they had been on Earth for many years, they had still yet to form any relationships with anyone. Bulma decided she didn't wish to be tied down to anyone. So therefore steered clear from humans.

Then she found out about Dr. Briefs and his intelligence, she found it fascinating for him to so intelligent for a human being and decided to join him. She decided to become his daughter and therefore made him and his wife believe they had a young daughter named Bulma. In order to maximize her time with them, she made herself as young as she could go and became a child. She also aided Chi Chi in becoming a child as well. Slowly, Bulma grew very fond of Dr. Briefs and his wife and even began thinking that perhaps this wasn't so bad after all.

After learning of the dragon balls, she decided to search for them in hopes of gaining strength and finally defeating Him. She thought her plan was perfect, she would wish for vast amounts of power and go back to her planet and finally defeat him. There was no flaw she saw in it…until Goku came along. She knew what he was instantly. The tail was a dead giveaway but also his strength. She found it strange to find a Saiyan on Earth, but she didn't question it. She figured he could probably get the dragon balls and then that would be the end of it. She didn't count on liking him so much, or on meeting Yamcha. The rest was history. Both she and Chi Chi decided upon staying with their respective partners. Once Gohan was born it became evident that Chi Chi had chosen where she would spend the rest of her life.

Bulma wasn't so convinced. After breaking up with Yamcha, she considered leaving for good. But then Vegeta came along. She knew that he would be her undoing. He had no idea how perfect they were for each other because he had no idea of what she truly was. Even when Trunks was born she never told him. When she found out that Future Trunks and her Trunks were the same boy, she realized something. She had decided to stay. Like Chi Chi, she would eventually give up any thought to go back to their home planet and remain as a human as long as she could. From the very beginning of their marriages, Chi Chi and Bulma had decided on not letting their identity become known. They decided it would be easier that way. There were times though when it was hard to pretend to be a weakling human. Desperate times like with Cell and especially with Buu. They had both almost lost it, but thankfully their husbands always came through in the end.

Their most recent battle with Omega Shenron only reaffirmed their thoughts of keeping their identity a secret. They both saw how amazing Vegeta and Goku had become. They saw their joy and awe at their power. Bulma knew that Vegeta thought he had finally caught up with Goku. He thought he was once again the strongest in the universe. He had no idea how wrong he was. Both he and Goku had no idea how little their power truly was. They had no idea that compared to her, they were weak.

As she contemplated her life so far, her thoughts returned to Chi Chi. Was she restless as well? For some reason Bulma couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen. Something that meant impending doom for them all. She decided to pay a visit to her longtime friend and see what her take was on it.

Meanwhile, on a ship heading towards Earth, Goku had a strange sensation.

"Vegeta, do you feel that?"

The saiyan Prince stopped what he was doing and turned towards his friend.

"What in the world is that Kakarrot! I've never felt such power! It's incredible."

"It's heading for Earth Vegeta we have to do something!"

The two saiyans looked at each other for advice. Goku had never felt a stronger power in his life. This power made Omega Shenron seem weak.

"Kakarrot we can't fight that…"

"Well, hold on Vegeta. Who says this power belongs to someone evil! He could mean us no harms"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku's idiocy.

"Please Kakarrot. Be serious."

As the tense moments went by Goku decided on something.

"Ok, how about this, I'll use instant transmission and get us to Earth now, that way we'll be ready. We'll have to leave the ship here, you don't think Bulma will mind very much do you?"

"Of course not Kakarrot, it only took her months to build it. I'm sure she won't mind that it was all for nothing. Honestly Kakarrot use your brains. But I suppose there's no other way. Let's just go."

Goku gave his signature grin before taking them back to Earth.

At the same time, on the other side of the galaxy, a huge ship was slowly approaching Earth. A man was standing in front of the controls and looked towards the blue planet.

"I've found you Princess."

**So what'd you think? Please remember to review for it keeps me writing more =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok here we go, I just want to apologize for the time between updates, but I've been really busy and just haven't had time. Alright people here we go. Chapter 2. Remember, I don't own DBZ, GT or any of the characters here, except for one of . Alright then, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

After making sure it wasn't too early, Bulma made her way towards Chi Chi's house. She contemplated simply flying there, but new it was too much of a risk. She knew Trunks and Goten were sleeping, but she wasn't sure about any of the other fighters. They would probably sense her ki easily. So she took a hover car instead. Deciding on letting the top down, she drowned in her thoughts. Lately this unwavering question had popped in her head and wouldn't leave her alone. What would she and Chi Chi do when they reached an age where most humans died? She knew that was still a while away but she couldn't help but think of the implications that something like that meant. Before meeting Goku and Vegeta, she and Chi Chi had never really talked about settling down. They had seen what age did to the human body, so it was an unspoken thought that if either of them were to settle down with a human, they'd just wait till they died and become youthful again. It was a grim thought, but it was practical.

The fact that they both had married saiyans was a bit of a problem. A saiyan was much closer to their lifespan than a human was which would've been fine except for the fact that their saiyan husbands believed them to be simple humans. They didn't know exactly how close their age really was. Bulma remembered her home planet, and seeing ancients one still alive. Her father had told her how some of their race lived to be hundreds, maybe even thousands of years of old, which was why they were so strong. They had a lot of time to get stronger. She asked him once if there was anyone else who was as strong, or lived as long as they did. He only answered her second question and the answer he gave her was,

"There are many races out there that live as long as us, Princess. But, the only other one who resembles us the most are the Saiyans. A strong, proud, and powerful race of warriors, led by a king of their own."

She remembered she had become a little obsessed with saiyans for a time. Studying their planet in books and other materials. She had learned that for generations upon generations the royal family had a common name, which was also the name of the planet, Vegeta. She remembered thinking that one day she would visit this planet and become friends with someone from the royal family. Sadly, her wish never came true. She was here on Earth when the destruction of planet Vegeta occurred, but she still knew about it. Because their ship had a built in computer, Bulma still liked to keep tabs on Planet Vegeta from time to time as a way to remember her childhood. She remembered turning on the screen for that planet and seeing nothing but vast space in front of her. It surprised her just how sad it made her feel that Planet Vegeta was gone, but it made sense. She had gotten to know that planet and loved it for its unnatural beauty. She recalled rumors around the castle of a mad being that terrorized the saiyans into submission and ordered them to do his beading. They had called him Frieza and for a while she had been scared he would come to their planet.

She had then begun to keep tabs on this Frieza character. Once she found his true power level she felt much better. In her planet, power wasn't really measured by numbers, but after studying saiyans so much, she had a pretty good idea of the system. So, she knew that Frieza's power was nothing to worry about. After many years, she finally came face to face to Frieza. She remembered the look of pure terror on all her friend's faces and for the first time realized just how weak they really were. She didn't like admitting to herself, but she knew she surpassed them in power beyond their wildest dreams. At first, she was scared she was going to have to step in and save them all, especially when Vegeta was killed. Even though she had been ordered to stay hidden, she had been keeping tabs on the battles through her mind. She had seen them all. She had cried when Krillin was killed and was surprisingly saddened when Vegeta died.

When she heard his story, she knew. She knew they were meant for each other. It was a sort of sick, twisted thing to have in common, but it was nice that they did have something. They had both grown up under the thumb of a horrible being who reveled in the pain they caused them. For him it was Frieza, and for her it had been the one who killed her father, Akuma. After a couple he had moved into Capsule Corp. she would sometimes be awake and late at night, and she could hear him having a nightmare. She was sure it involved Frieza in some way or another. She still had nightmares about Akuma. After Cell, he had begun to talk to her about those nightmares. After him confiding in her so much, she considered confiding in him. She was close to coming to a conclusion about it, when Buu appeared. After all that had happened she knew she couldn't do it. Vegeta had finally come to terms with always being second best to Goku. She was sure it would destroy him know that the strength they believed was unrivaled, was really just the tip of the iceberg compared to her own.

The last thing she wanted was for him to go ballistic again. So now she was plagued with the newest dilemma. She hadn't really given it much of a thought, preferring to think about it when the moment came. Well, the moment was approaching fast.

As she touched down onto the Son residence she noticed Chi Chi was already outside. It looked like she was hanging clothes out to dry. As she made her way closer, Chi Chi noticed her and smiled. After a couple of pleasantries, Bulma made the reason of her visit known. As they headed inside for some tea, she expressed her feelings.

"I'm worried Chi. I don't know what we're going to do when the moment comes."

"Bulma, weren't you always the one who said to worry about that when the time came?"

Chi Chi questioned her as she poured her friend a cup of tea.

"Well…yeah, but I feel as if that moment is approaching soon."

Before either of them could continue their conversation, Goku appeared in the middle of the kitchen with a bewildered Vegeta by his side.

"Goku? What are you doing here?" Chi Chi asked her husband. Goku and Vegeta both looked around and noticed a very surprised Bulma holding a cup of tea, which was now, spilled onto her shirt thanks to the surprise they gave her. Instead of answering his wife's question, Goku asked another.

"Oh, hey Bulma. What are you doing here?"

Vegeta then turned to look at her and also wondered the same thing.

"Oh, well I was just here talking with Chi Chi. But what about you guys? I thought you were planning on being gone longer?"

"Oh, well we were but then me and Vegeta felt an incredibly strong power level. We were worried we weren't going to make it back in the space ship fast enough so…we…"

"So you…what?"

Bulma asked, as she feared for the worst. She hated to admit it to anyone, especially herself, but she has a bit materialistic with things. And there was nothing else she loved, other than her family and friends, than her spaceships. Especially the ones she built specifically for someone.

"Well…we sort of had to leave it there…"

"Goku, please tell me that you at least left it in a planet or something"

She asked, clearly exasperated at her friend's idiocy.

"Well...not exactly."

Before Bulma could explode, Gohan came bursting in followed by Trunks and Goten. After sensing the sudden appearance of his father and Vegeta, he became worried that something was happening. He decided to leave the university and check on them. On his way, he bumped into Trunks and Goten. They were both heading to his house for the same reason.

"Dad! What happened?"

All three of them asked. If it had been any other moment, Goku would've probably laughed at the silliness of it all, but this was a very serious moment.

"Vegeta and I decided to come back sooner because we bout sensed an incredibly huge power level and we were worried about the Earth."

"But clearly not about my ship! At least tell me you programmed it to come back!"

Goku looked bewildered for a moment. Then said,

"You could do that?"

Now Bulma was really ready to explode. Tired of his wife's antics, Vegeta decided to step in.

"Look, Bulma now's not the time to worry about such idle things. I'm sure Kakarrot is very sorry and he'll find some way to make it up to you, but right now we need to figure out what we're going to do about this new enemy."

If it had been anyone else who said it, Bulma would've probably chewed them out more, but it was Vegeta and she decided to let it go.

"Wait a minute Vegeta, how do you they're our enemies? They could be friendly for all we know!"

Again, Vegeta rolled his eyes at the expense of Goku's intelligence, but this time he was not alone in doing so.

"Dad, no offence, but when have we ever come across a friendly being who only comes to Earth to make friends?"

Before Goku could start defending his new friends, Bulma stepped in again.

"Well hang on. How far away are they exactly?"

"We're not sure but they weren't too far away. Why?"

Bulma thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, if you want, I can just try to see if I can find it using the newly built telescope. I've wanted to use it and I think this would be a perfect opportunity."

For the last couple of years, Bulma had become bored and needed a new intellectual challenge. She was limited to earth's technology, so therefore couldn't build something too extraordinary. At the same time, she began to feel a bit homesick for her planet. There were definitely people she didn't miss, but she did miss the scenery. She then began to build blue prints for a telescope that would use the technology of a high powered computer and camera to see. She knew there was no way she could accomplish it with Earth's technology yet, but she didn't want to wait. So along the building process, she added some spells to it in private. It allowed the telescope to work like any other on earth, but the power was that of her planet's own technology. She lied and told everyone that she hadn't used it yet, when in fact she had used it once to check on her planet. She had seen once again the scenery she once loved and reveled in the pure beauty of it.

"Well, ok. I guess we could do that. Alright then Bulma, let's do it."

After making sure all in the room were touching. Goku teleported them all back to Capsule Corp. where they followed Bulma to her lab in which she immediately began to type in numbers. As the ceiling to the dome shaped building opened. A giant telescope came out of one of the walls and was aimed at the sky.

"I've programmed the telescope to sense any movement, so we'll be able to see any ships or moving objects in space."

As they all made their way closer to the screen, Bulma spotted they ship they were referring to. She only paused for a second, but it was enough to give Chi Chi a meaningful look without the others noticing.

"Here it is. I take it this is the ship you were referring to. From the looks of it, it'll be here in about a week or so."

The fighters in the room gave each other a wary room, while Bulma was mentally breaking down. She knew this ship. Knew it very well in fact. This was the ship that once belonged to her father. And she knew very well who was on board that ship. He had finally found them and was coming to get them. She gave one last look to Chi Chi before shutting the screen off. They needed to make some serious plans and she needed to keep her head for the next following days. She turned towards her friends and family and asked,

"So what now?"

**So what did you guys think? Didya like it? Lol. Remember to please review! More reviews equals faster updates =) **


End file.
